Whispers in the Dark
by nick7745
Summary: What would happen if Hermione wore the locket for more than it was safe. What if the locket gave more than a dark attitude. Read through to find out the lingering darkness that seeks to consume her. One Shot. Dark!Hermione Ron!Bashing minor Harry!bashing. no pairings


**A/N: Hello guys, welcome to my story. This is my first attempt at fanfic and it's just one of those things that hit me one night. It's just a one shot at the moment, but I might add few pieces here and there upon request. I'm not a professional writer and hence, would request any feedback on how I fared. Please note, that I'll try to write short fics upon request. I'm really into Dark Hermione and Dark Harry based stories, and any inspirations and challenges would be welcome on that front. Ron Weasley is not one of my favorites, and so mostly it'll be having Ron bashing as a default. If you are his fan, then I'd suggest you don't read further. Without further ado, here's my first fic:** _**Whispers in the Dark**_

**Disclaimer: If I owned HP universe, I'd be posting twitter updates about my characters. Unfortunately, it's JK Rowling's to own and for me to write non-profit fanfics about it.**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

'They don't value your friendship! They want you only for your wit. You're better off without them... You can be powerful' was the constant whispers ever since she started wearing the horcrux. She never really told Harry about this, nor did she when Ron left them. True, she obliviated her parents to keep them safe, but the horcrux dug deep within her conscience to find the little hidden darkness within her, which screamed for recognition, although not a Slytherin, but she did possess ambitions to become a successful witch, No... a powerful witch. Hidden behind her own moral compass imbibed within by her muggle upbringing. To be honest, she wanted the Dark Lord gone, as much as the next person, but the true reason was because it threatened her survival and others like her.

The constant bickering over the years, Yule Ball, all her efforts to keep Harry and Ron safe. What did she get in return? Just a quick thank you, followed by being labelled as know-it-all and bossy witch. Really, what did she get during the Chamber of Secrets fiasco, how many times did Harry or Ron come to visit. "No, no, I can't think of these things. It's wrong. Harry likes me, we even danced and had a moment last night. Also, he has broken up with Ginny." muttered to herself. She knew the horcrux might be affecting her, however, the points it made, had so much truth to them. She did have feelings for Harry, but what did he do, ignore her feelings for 6 years and rushed in with Ginny for a relation. If not for Ron's jealous nature, Harry would never pick her side in a fight with Ron. After all, the Weasels were giving him a family he didn't have. "Oh Merlin, did I just think of Weasleys like that" said to no one in particular.

The truth of matter was that she'd always be left out and be expected to make her way around without help. And what will the future hold, even without the Dark Lord, the Ministry is corrupt and caters to Purebloods and Half-bloods. The jobs for muggleborns are always menial in comparison and do not have scope for much progression. Almost late into the night, she went and lied down wearing the locket, it was the second day she was wearing it. The darkness from the locket seeped out and crept along the crevices of her mind, she discovered something else, it no longer just whispered to her, the locket gave her knowledge, it spoke volumes about magical theory and its dark visages. Things which even the restricted section couldn't teach her.

And then it happened, one fine day Ron was back groveling at Harry's feet into his good graces, and he accepted him back, ever the pathetic emotional fool he is. But a fear crept through her heart and her locket. It would be soon, they'd discover how to kill the horcrux, she hid the information from Harry and Ron regarding Gryffindor's Sword, but not for long. More than anything, it was pretty aggravating the way Harry just let Ron back after he practically left them alone on the hunt. Her moral compass now chipped steadily and slowly, was left more than just a sliver of whatever contained her darkness before. All the years of being bullied, looked down upon, by people inferior in comparison to her ability, came back with a vengeance and Ron being one of the latest since coming to Hogwarts was at the top of her list of hated people. Well, the next would have been Ginny, for taking away Harry, but over the past few days, she really started looking beyond harry and love. Knowledge is Power, they say. And Power corrupts the best of them. It's not often the Brightest Witch of her age, has dark thoughts, but when it does, can she be the Darkest of her age? Does she have it in her to Kill? Rather, Kill without Remorse?

She knows if she needs a chance at this, knowledge is key, and so she lets the horcrux interact with her freely, giving it access to her mind and learning the dark secrets from the locket itself. A month since she started wearing the locket and has learnt so much from locket's version of the Dark Lord, now she doesn't need it anymore to fuel her darkness. Finally, letting in both Ron and Harry in on the secret to kill the horcrux, they somehow stumble upon the sword.

Ron, ever the glory seeker, destroys the horcrux but not before seeing a steamy scene between me and harry. Oh, how the horcrux plays with the mind, she wished the scene were true.

"Well Dumbledore, the Dark Lord will be vanquished! I'll surely help Harry with that." mused Hermione, "But who said Harry or Ron will live to enjoy it!", a slow smirk formed as she stayed vigil outside the tent, the moonlight glow making her an eerie sight. She may really be Persephone, the way the camp fire shone in her eyes in the moonlit night.

Alas, she found something better, a purpose and a way for muggleborn witch Hermione Granger to become the Dark Lady Persephone.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**A/N: Please pardon me for the atrocious formatting. I've fixed it and re-uploaded the chapter. Please don't forget to review, I'll reply as soon as I can through PMs.**

**Cheers! **


End file.
